Déjá Vú
by Tsukire
Summary: Justo cuando pensó que lo tenía todo, un accidente los separa...él muere, ella accede a entregar su posesión más valiosa a cambio de regresar el tiempo. Debe alejarse de la persona que ama para que la historia no se repita.
1. Prólogo

Déjá Vu

By

Tsukire

Prólogo

* * *

><p>Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwara, es un universo alterno en el que los personajes no actuarán de acuerdo al mangaanime.

Palabra*: Cuando pongo algo así es que fue una situación/personaje del manga, yo sé que algunos saben de que hablo pero no puedo asegurar que todos lo sepan.

* * *

><p>Después de un pesado día de trabajo Usui y Misaki yacían recostados en la cama de su departamento, hace poco habían empezado a vivir juntos, Misaki se sentía totalmente nerviosa viviendo con Usui ¿Cómo había terminado tan enamorada de él? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía pero definitivamente era feliz con él.<p>

- Recuerdo -

Misaki había tenido su primera semana de trabajo y aún conservaba a sus amistades de preparatoria, aún trabajaba en el café maid pero no por necesidad sino más bien como un pasatiempo y porque Satsuki le había pedido que no dejara el café, tampoco ella quería dejarlo del todo, había pasado grandes momentos en ese lugar y se había vuelto muy especial para ella. También conversaba muy seguido con Shintani quien ahora tenía una relación con su hermana, estaba feliz de que ambos pudieran llevarse tan bien.

A quien muy rara vez veía era a Tora, después de aquel beso que le robó* había preferido evitar hablar con él lo más que pudiera, sabía que a Usui no le causaría mucha gracia si se enterara que aún hablaba con Tora.

Pero hoy volvió a encontrarse con Kaon Umekoji* una excompañera de Usui por el tiempo que estuvo en Miyabigaoka*, ambas fueron a pedir trabajo a la misma compañía, no se le veía muy contenta, pudo notar que estaba ciertamente enfadada.

-Ayuzawa…que desagradable sorpresa- comentó la chica que solía abrazar un gran oso de peluche.  
>-Lo mismo digo…<p>

-Así que lograste superarte, ya no eres una simple maid…-dijo Kaon en tono burlón.  
>-De la misma forma que tú dejaste de llevar un peluche a todos lados…-<p>

Kaón adquirió un color carmín en el rostro y simplemente giró su cabeza indignada por el comentario de Misaki.

Siempre estuvo convencida de que esa chica odiaba totalmente a Usui, cosa que era todo lo contrario puesto que estaba enamorada de él, siempre lo había estado, eso molestó un poco a Misaki, si algo le causaba molestia era que las personas no fueran honestas con sus sentimientos.

Sabía que Kaon la despreciaría aún más cuando el trabajo fue concedido a Misaki quien no cabía de la emoción y no esperaba el momento indicado para hacérselo saber a Usui.

- fin recuerdo -

-Me gustas…- Misaki aún recordaba a la perfección el primer beso que ese chico de ojos verdes le había robado para después saltar de la azotea de la escuela en busca de la foto, de la cual dependía su reputación en la escuela. Aún sentía el cosquilleo en su estómago debido a la presión de sus labios con los de ella.

Estaba recostada mirando el techo, subió su mirada y se encontró con aquel joven rubio durmiendo plácidamente mientras ella estaba recargada en su pecho, entrelazando sus manos, sonrió para ella.

Había sido tan afortunada, tan afortunada de que este estúpido alienígena la hubiera encontrado, recordaba que al principio había sido molesto y que pensó que sería contraproducente que el chico más popular de la escuela supiera su secreto: ser Maid. Pero eso sólo fue un trampolín para su relación.

Estaba de verdad agradecida por todo lo que Usui había hecho por ella sin que se l o hubiera pedido, no necesitaba gritar su nombre puesto que él siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, le hacía perder la cabeza era cierto pero también era reconfortante saber que fuera donde fuera, sea como sea nunca la iba a dejar sola.

Recordó esa vez que intentó evitar que ella y Aoi ganaran la competencia de voleibol sólo porque estaba celoso de lo que los otros chicos dijeran si ella ganara, aún sentía su espalda arder cuando los labios de Usui succionaron su piel, fue bastante molesto usar playera en un día tan caluroso como ese, pero más aún soportar la risa triunfante de Usui al verla vestida así.

¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez que tuvo que disfrazarse de hombre? Usui nunca la dejó sola, siempre aprendía cosas nuevas sobre él, esos ojos verdes la esclavizaban por completo ¿Cómo poder negarle lo que fuera?

Vio como el rubio respiraba tranquilamente ¿Cómo había terminado tan enamorada de él? ¿Cómo él pudo haberse fijado en ella? Sólo sabía una cosa, él había hecho mucho por ella, si tan sólo Misaki pudiera regresarle la mitad de lo que había hecho…

Escuchó como el rubio murmuraba algo.

-Kaichou, quítese la ropa…- la cara de Misaki se puso totalmente roja, se alejó agresivamente de él y su mano terminó estampada en la ahora roja mejilla del joven.

-Aah…- Usui se quejó llevándose la mano a su mejilla –Misaki ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó soñoliento.  
>-¿!Qué me pasa¡? ¡Que eres un alienígena pervertido! ¡Eso pasa!- Misaki tartamudeaba consumida por la vergüenza.<br>-¿Yo?- Usui se señaló así mismo inocentemente. –Si no he dicho nada…  
>-Hablaste dormido- Misake desvió la mirada.<br>-Oh, ya veo…entonces…¿Te la quitarás?- el joven adquirió una mirada provocativa.

-¡Vete al diablo!- gritó Misaki enojada, iba a salir de la habitación cuando el agarre del rubio se lo impidió obligándola a regresar a la cama.

No supo cómo pasó pero Usui ahora estaba encima de ella penetrándola con esos ojos en los que se perdía totalmente ¡Como amaba esos ojos verdes! Usui bajó su cabeza hasta quedar a centímetros de su boca.

-Misake…- dijo él mientras la miraba –Te amo…- diciendo esto la beso entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la chica no opuso mucha resistencia y se dejó llevar por ese beso, no importa cuantos besos le diera, dentro de ella la electricidad recorriéndola siempre sería como la primera vez.  
>-También…también te amo…- dijo Misaki tímida cuando Usui detuvo el beso.<br>-Vayamos a ver una película…-

-¿Ahora?- preguntó la chica incorporándose.

-Si ¿No quieres? Las luces estarán apagadas, podré hacer contigo lo que quiera…- ese dulce joven se transformó en un demonio deseoso.  
>-¡No!- Misaki le lanzó una almohada directamente a la cara.<br>-¡Claro que no Kaichou! Veremos la película que usted quiera…-  
>-Odio cuando hablas así…-<br>-¿cómo? ¿De usted? A mí me gusta hablarte así…-

A la chica de cabellos negros se le hacía imposible creer que siendo como ella era, tuviera a su lado a Usui, ella de verdad debió haber hecho algo muy bueno alguna vez para que la vida la premiara con él ¿qué más podía pedir? La amaba, la cuidaba, la protegía, Usui se había convertido en un pilar muy importante en su vida, estaba totalmente enamorada de él y no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que lo miraba, apretó su mano con más fuerza, Usui sintió esto y volteó devolviéndole la sonrisa, pareciera como si fuera lo único necesario para tener un día perfecto.

-¿Qué película quieres ver?- preguntó el rubio pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica.  
>-Mm…- Misaki hizo ese sonido al ver las películas en cartelera –Veamos…¡Esa de ahí!- señaló el cartel.<p>

Usui hizo una mueca cuando vio el cartel, el título ya era bastante cursi y estaba siendo complementado por la silueta de una pareja besándose y al lado un chico y una chica mirando a diferentes direcciones.

-¿No quieres ver mejor una de terror? Así podrás abrazarme si tienes miedo o mejor aún, podríamos no ver la película- el rubio le guiñó el ojo.

-¡No estúpido Usui! ¡Veremos la película que dije!- una aura comenzó a formarse alrededor de la chica, de repente el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, sintió como lo jalaban del cuello llevándolo directamente hasta la taquilla, todos los demás se les quedaron viendo temerosos por la actitud de la chica.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, veremos esa…- el chico pagó por los boletos y minutos después ya estaban entrando a la sala.

La función se resume en lo siguiente, Misaki no dejaba de mirar la pantalla totalmente asombrada por la trama de la película, en la cual un joven había decidido salir de la vida de la mujer que más amaba para no volverla a lastimar, la chica de cabellos negros no podía dejar de imaginarse a Usui y a ella en esa posición ¿Qué es lo que haría ella si pasara exactamente lo mismo? Conforme la película avanzaba, las lágrimas de Misaki corrían por sus mejillas, ella intentaba que Usui no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sin embargo el joven no entendía el argumento tan similar a tantas películas románticas, esos temas eran un cliché, pero ver a Misaki totalmente concentrada y observar las expresiones que hacía para evitar llorar… estaba complacido de poder conocer esa parte de ella. Tomó la mano de Misaki.

-Puedes llorar en mi hombro si quieres…-  
>-¡Estúpido Usui! No estoy llorando- dijo Misaki con la voz quebrada.<p>

La película terminó en un final feliz, ambos protagonistas quedaron juntos puesto que el joven entendió que por más que se alejara de ella, no podría vivir así.

-¿Te gustó la película?- preguntó Usui mientras caminaban hacia el carro.  
>-Si, estuvo muy bonita ¿a ti?- preguntó Misaki mirándolo.<br>-Si te gusto a ti, entonces está bien para mí- sonrió mirándola.  
>-Aunque hay algo que me pareció absurdo…si la lastimaba tanto estando con ella ¿Por qué entonces no la dejó?- Misaki realmente estaba confundida respecto a esa situación –Es decir, si yo supiera que el estar conmigo de alguna manera te lastimara, preferiría alejarme a verte sufrir…- la chica se puso roja cuando terminó de hablar.<p>

Usui notó esto, se detuvo al instante y la enredó en sus brazos acercándola a ella y recargando su barbilla en su cabeza, la alejó un poco para poder encontrar sus ojos marrones.

-Si yo fuera el de la película no podría alejarte de mí, tal vez diría que lo haría pero regresaría a ti cuantas veces fueran necesarias porque te amo…- como si hubiese sido una promesa selló los labios de Misaki con un beso. –Pero es sólo una película, no me vas a perder nunca…- tomó su mano firmemente y siguieron caminando.

Misaki no dijo ninguna palabra ¿Cómo podía si quiera hablar después de escuchar aquellas palabras? Estaba tan emocionada y feliz…Usui sabía que estaba así, había aprendido a identificar cada una de sus expresiones, sabía que ella era tímida y no le daba miedo ser así, puesto que con Usui podía ser como ella era.

Ambos entraron al carro, Misaki iba mirando por la ventana cuando notó algo extraño, no estaban siguiendo el camino para llegar a su departamento, Usui había tomado una vía totalmente distinta.

-Usui ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Misaki mirando a su al rededores tratando de ubicar donde estaban.  
>-Es una sorpresa, no se desespere…-<p>

sorpresas…sorpresas…con Usui a su lado había descubierto que siempre pueden haber distintas sorpresas al día, le gustaba ser sorprendida por él, pero a veces a ella le gustaría poder hacer lo mismo, ella era tan...aburrida, tan simple, tan monótona, debía de planear algo grande con que poder compensarlo.

Llegaron a una casa estilo occidental, con un gran jardín y un enorme portón, la casa era bastante grande.

-Usui ¿Qué es esto?  
>-No hagas tantas preguntas y ven…-<p>

el rubio la ayudó a bajar del carro, ambos caminaron hasta dentor de la casa, Usui se colocó detrás de ella y sacó de su bolsa una venda de color negro.

-Misaki, ahora cumpliré uno de mis mayores sueños…

La joven se giró para verlo emocionada, sentía dentro de ella que los nervios iban a terminar con ella, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

-Amarrarte…- terminó diciendo el joven con una mirada provocativa.  
>-¡Déjate de estupideces!- gritó Misaki.<br>-Era broma…te vendaré los ojos…  
>-¿qué piensas hacerme pervertido?- dijo Misaki.<br>-Si fuera algo pervertido no me tomaría tanto tiempo…ahora voltéate y cierra los ojos.  
>-Estúpido…- murmuró Misaki.<p>

Usui amarró con delicadeza la venda en la cabeza de la chica, la tomó de los hombros y con paso lento la dirigió hacia el jardín, le iba dando indicaciones, su agarre era firme para que Misaki no tuviera miedo a caerse o a resbalarse, no caminaron mucho cuando Usui se detuvo.

-¿Lista?- preguntó el joven emocionado.  
>-Si…- dijo tímidamente la chica.<p>

Usui removió la venda de los ojos de Misaki, ella los abrió poco a poco para quedar asombrada, en el jardín habían globos de un color rosa pálido y blancos, habían unas velas en el suelo acomodadas creando un enorme corazón con ellos adentro, habían pétalos esparcidos por el césped y la luz de la luna daba aún un paisaje más romántico. Misaki sintió ganas de llorar conmovida por la escena, se llevó ambas manos a la boca y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían.

-¿Tú…tú hiciste esto?- habló con dificultad la muchacha.  
>-Todo esto para ti ¿te gusta?- preguntó Usui firmemente.<br>-¡Es hermoso!- la joven se giró para verlo y lo abrazó por el cuello, lo miró directamente en esos hermosos ojos verdes y se colocó de puntitas para besar cálidamente al joven.

-Misaki…tengo algo que decirte…- se alejó de ella.

La joven observó como metía su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se hincó sobre una rodilla, el corazón de Misaki estuvo a punto de salirse de su pecho, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, tenía enfrente de ella al hombre que más amaba arrodillado y mirándola de una forma que sólo él sabía hacer.

-Misaki, sé que llegué a tu vida de una forma inesperada, también sé que hay ocasiones en las que parece que no sé cómo comportarme, pero quiero que sepas que fuiste tú la que llegó a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba y soy tan feliz de tenerte a mi lado…- estiró ambas manos y había una cajita de terciopelo en una de ellas, con la otra mano la abrió dejando ver una bonita piedra color verde resplandecer -¿Te casas conmigo?

Misaki se llevó una mano a su boca, con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a sonreír, se mordió el labio inferior y sorbió su nariz.

-Si…- dijo entre lágrimas- Si quiero…-

Usui suspiró tranquili, tomó el anillo y lo colocó en el dedo anular de la joven, se levantó y la abrazó.

-Te amo…muchísimo-  
>-Te amo mucho más…-<p>

sus alientos se mezclaban, Usui tomó la nunca de Misaki y la acercó a él, ella abrió un poco sus labios para profundizar el beso, Usui la tomó de la cintura y ella pasó sus brazos por sus hombros, sus lenguas jugaron un poco y fue Misaki la que rompió el beso.

-Gracias…gracias por estar conmigo…

-Soy yo el afortunado de tenerte aquí…

El celular de Usui sonó, él contestó dejando a Misaki contemplar el anillo…para ella le hubiera bastado nada más la pregunta que Usui le hizo, no era necesario todo esto, pero eso era lo que amaba de Usui, él siempre hacía que todo fuera especial.

-Es verde…- la voz de Usui la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
>-El color de tus ojos…- Misaki sonrió.<p>

El rubio sonrió, ella amaba en verdad esa sonrisa ¿Algún día se cansaría de verla? ¡Por supuesto que no!

-Tu mamá me habló, quiere que vayamos a su casa a festejar.  
>-¿Festejar? ¿No me digas que…ella ya sabía?- Misaki estaba asombrada.<br>-Ella me ayudó un poco- guiñó el ojo –Tiene algo preparado, me dijo que fuéramos para allá, seguramente Suzuna y Sanshita están ahí.  
>-Si…vayamos…-<p>

-Por cierto, cuando nos casemos, vendremos a vivir aquí…-Misaki miró la gran casa que estaba a unos metros de ellos.

-Es…muy grande…- dijo temerosa.  
>-No te preocupes, compraré lo necesario para hacer de esta casa nuestro hogar y para que cuando tengamos hijos crezcan con lo necesario.<br>-¡Vas muy rápido!- le gritó Misaki.  
>-Algún día los tendremos…- sonrió Usui.<p>

Nuestra casa, un lugar para estar con Usui tenían el departamento y era cierto que vivían juntos, pero realmente tenía muchas esperanzas en comenzar una vida de casados, no creía que las cosas fueran diferentes a excepción de que ahora harían lo que una pareja de casados hace. Los colores se le subieron al rostro cuando pensó en todo lo que suponía debían hacer. No quiso comentárselo a Usui, pero creía que se estaba volviendo tan pervertida como él.

No podía ocultar la emoción que Misaki sentía, quería que los días pasaran rápido para poder casarse con Usui, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, era sencillamente perfecto ¡Todo era perfecto! Tenía al hombre que más amaba en su vida y dentro de poco su esposo, había conseguido un buen trabajo y tenía a su familia con ella ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Volteó a ver a Usui quien también iba sonriendo, el rubio volteó a verla durante unos instantes, pero todo ese mágico momento desapareció cuando por el retrovisor el rubio vio que las luces de un caminó comenzaron a prenderse y a apagarse, la expresión de Usui se volvió seria y puso ambas manos al volante.

-Está demasiado cerca…- dijo Misaki un poco asustada.  
>-No te preocupes, dejaré que pase.<p>

-Debe estar borracho…-

Usui intentó estacionarse para dejar que el camión pasara, iba a girar cuando ambos sintieron un gran impacto desde la cajuela del carro, el conductor del camión había aumentado la velocidad y maniobrado mal con el volante estampándose directamente con su carro.

Misaki gritó, sólo pudo escuchar como el carro se estrellaba contra algo, un gran dolor en su cabeza la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Se despertó debido a que sintió un líquido recorrer su frente, poco a poco abrió los ojos, aún estaba dentro del carro, el parabrisas estaba totalmente destruido, ella tenía el cinturón de seguridad puesto y su ropa estaba manchada de sangre, su mirada buscó a Usui, quien estaba recargado en el volante, su cabellera rubia estaba manchada de rojo, Misaki rápidamente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Usui….- la voz le tembló –Usui…despierta…-sintió como las palabras se quedaban atoradas en su garganta…-Usui…por favor…despierta…- comenzó a moverlo lentamente –no….no…no…no….- intentó calmarse, respiró hondo y movió lentamente su cabeza para atraerlo a ella, no importaba cuanto le doliera el cuerpo, necesitaba saber que Usui estaba bien, necesitaba escuchar su voz… -Usui….despierta…por favor…

-Misaki…-alcanzó a escuchar que el joven habló.  
>-Si…aquí estoy, no me voy a ir… te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo, vas a estar bien- Misaki intentaba no llorar.<p>

Usui abrió los ojos y Misaki no pudo hablar…sintió las lágrimas caer y las palabras no salían. Esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba no podían mantenerse abiertos en su totalidad, la sangre había cubierto gran parte de su cabellera.

-No te vayas, por favor…no vayas a dejarme….- suplicaba Misaki desesperada

Usui cerró los ojos, esa fue la última vez que vio ese verde esmeralda de esos ojos que tanto amaba.

Tres meses después

La vida de Misaki desde entonces era un desastre, yacía en el cuarto de su habitación en la casa de su madre, estaba en la cama envuelta en una sábana con la mirada perdida al suelo, ella no había querido salir del departamento en el que había vivido con Usui, pero su madre la obligó diciendo que sería mejor para ella estar lejos de ahí ¿EN qué mundo podría eso hacerla sentir mejor?

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba tanto que cada noche lloraba antes de quedarse dormida, esa imagen de él en sus brazos por última vez la hacía querer morirse… ¿Por qué no se esperaron un poco más? ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió decirle que no fueran? Por culpa de este estúpido y ebrio conductor había perdido a Usui y se había perdido ella también.

Cada vez que creía que no podía llorar más, las lágrimas volvían a emerger, comía porque su madre la obligaba pero ella sabía que si dejaba de hacerlo tal vez…sólo tal vez pudiera estar más cerca de irse con él.

¿Por qué si la vida había sido tan buena con ella ahora le quitaba todo lo que ella había tenido? ¿Por qué tuvo que quitarle a Usui? Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cabeza no dejaba de dolerle, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreído, tal vez cuando lo miró aquel día en el coche.

Ella había salido ilesa, si hubiera podido intercambiar lugares lo habría hecho.

-Misaki…¿no crees que es tiempo de salir un poco de casa?- su madre la interrumpió, no podía creer que su hija estaba en ese estado, tan destrozada, tan irreconocible, las ojeras en sus ojos eran muestra de que no podía dormir, sus clavículas eran más notorias, y la mirada perdida, le dolía tanto saber que su hija estaba aquí, pero era sólo una envoltura, como una muñeca, su mente estaba en otro lugar diferente.

-No quiero…- dijo Misaki.

-Hija…- su madre se sentó en el borde de la cama, le dolía verla así en verdad.

Los ojos de Misaki se pusieron vidriosos y miró a su madre con una tristeza infinita.

-Lo extraño mamá, me hace muchísima falta… ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a salir de esto?- preguntó Misaki con la mirada llena de temor y la voz cortada.

-Juntas saldremos de esto Misaki, te lo prometo…-

Promesas…estaba cansada de promesas, con Usui había hecho tantas que ahora iban a ser imposibles de cumplir.

Un mes después…

Sabía Misaki que no podía estar así siempre, aunque por dentro estaba destrozada, trataba de dar lo mejor de sí demostrándole a su mamá que cada día dolía menos. Esa tarde tomó por sorpresa a su madre.

-Quiero salir a caminar…-  
>-Cla…claro Misaki, ¿Quieres que te acompañe?<br>-No, es algo que debo hacer yo…-

Misaki se colocó unos jeans y una sudadera con gorro, se puso unos tennis y se despidió de su madre dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuídate, tendré la cena lista cuando regreses.

Misaki caminó sin rumbo alguno, cuando alzó la vista se encontraba enfrente de la Preparatoria Seika, sin expresión alguna, subió por el portón y logró saltarlo para entrar al lugar, caminó lentamente, cada rincón le recordaba a él, cada pasillo, cada salón, podía sentir su presencia siguiéndola tal como lo hacía en preparatoria, Usui siempre sabía donde estaba, siempre la molestaba, era desgarrador estar en ese lugar, subió hasta la azotea.

Y entonces se miró así misma forcejando con Usui para recuperar una foto de ellos, estando ella vestida de Maid… caminó hacia el borde del lugar y miró a su derecha… Me gustas cerró los ojos para recordar ese momento y entonces dejó caer su puño en el borde del muro.

Se sentía tan tonta por volver a llorar ¿Cuánto más tenía que llorar para sacar todo ese dolor? Firmemente se subió al borde del muro, quedando a la deriva, sabía que si saltaba no tendría la misma suerte que Usui, ella no tenía tan buenos reflejos como él.

Colocó sus manos alrededor de su boca y gritó.

-¡Estúpido Usui!- las lágrimas fluyeron aún más -¿Por qué te fuiste?- entonces saltó.

Misaki abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz le comenzó a molestar, se sentó lentamente y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de parque, los árboles la rodeaban, el césped y las flores inundaban el lugar haciéndolo parecer un paisaje hermoso ¿Cómo había terminado ahí? Lo último que recordaba era que había saltado de la azotea de Seika.

Entonces a lo lejos divisó a un hombre viejo con barba, vestía con una especie de túnica que caminaba hacia ella, algo en el hombre le proporcionaba tranquilidad pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Misaki.  
>-Saltaste de un muro niña…-<br>-¿Estoy…muerta?- preguntó ella incrédula.  
>-No en realidad, estás suspendida en el tiempo…- dijo el anciano pacientemente.<p>

Misaki no logró entender el significado de esas palabras.

-¿Eso que quiere decir?  
>-Déjame explicarte niña, tu perdiste a alguien importante hace tiempo ¿No es así?<br>-¿Cómo sabe usted eso?- Misaki estaba asombrada.  
>-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que tengo el poder de viajar en el tiempo? ¿,Me creerías?- sonrió desafiante el hombre.<br>-Es algo muy difícil de creer…-  
>-Tanto como para haber saltado de una azotea y despertar aquí…-<br>-¿Qué quiere de mí?  
>-No es lo que yo quiero de ti, sino lo que tu quieres de mí…-<br>-No estoy segura de entender…-

-Seré claro…ven hacía aquí..- el anciano señalo que fuera a su lado.

Misaki lo dudó un poco, pero accedió a hacer lo que le dijo, caminó lentamente hacía él.

-Puedo ayudarte a retroceder el tiempo…  
>-¿Qué clase de locura es esta?<br>-La misma locura con la que amaste a ese chico, sabías que existía pero no había forma tangible de demostrarla.  
>-¿Podría dejar de hablar así?<br>-Esta oportunidad sólo es concedida a aquellas personas como tú…sé perfectamente que actuarás con sabiduría…-el anciano hizo un pausa para ver si Misaki aún le prestaba atención –escúchame bien, puedo ayudarte a regresar en el tiempo, puedes volver a estar con ese joven.

Misaki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez todo esto era un sueño y que cuando despertara lo había aún más deprimida de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Es esto un sueño? No quiero simplemente despertar y saber que mi mente jugó así conmigo.  
>-Podría serlo si así lo deseas, te doy una única oportunidad de regresar al momento que tú quieras…el que sea…<p>

-El que sea…-  
>-Pero a cambio…debes de darme tu posesión más preciada.<br>-¿Mi posesión más preciada? Yo no tengo nada preciado que darle…  
>-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento…entonces ¿Qué dices?<p>

Misaki sabía que no tenía nada más preciado que no fuera Usui, deseaba volver a verlo, estar con él, besar sus labios, tener una vida junto a él…

-Acepto, le daré mi posesión más valiosa a cambio de que me regrese a Usui…-

-Piensa bien a que momento quieres regresar…

Misaki comenzó a pensar, podría regresar a aquel momento justo antes del accidente, decírle a Usui y esperar a regresar otro día… ¡Si! ¡Eso sería! Pero entonces pensó que si el destino había hecho eso ¿Qué le aseguraba que al día siguiente que regresaran no pasaría lo mismo? Tal vez no los mismos hechos pero el mismo resultado ¿Por cuánto tiempo podrían evitar el que la muerte los cazara? ¿De verdad ese era su destino juntos? ¿Tener que huir así? Misaki creía mucho en el destino por lo que tenía un miedo terrible de volver a perderlo. No podía soportarlo, no una segunda ocasión.

Entonces recordó la última película que vieron juntos Alejarlo de mí sólo para protegerlo

-¿Ya lo pensaste bien?- preguntó el anciano.

-Si…quiero volver a aquel tiempo….cuando no había amor.

-Concedido.

Misaki se desvaneció, sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda, abrió los ojos y ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Estaba en el salón de clases de la preparatoria Seika! Usaba el uniforme que hacía años había usado, volteó y sus compañeros estaban iguales y sentados tal como recordaba.

-Ayuzawa ¿Estás bien? Te quedaste dormida, si el profesor te ve se enojará- le dijo una de sus compañeras.

-¿Dormida? ¿Era todo un sueño? Entonces por qué recordaba perfectamente todos esos momentos con Usui? ¿Había realmente vuelto al pasado?

* * *

><p>NOTAS: ¡Hola! Regresé con una nueva historia para Maid sama, espero de verdad que sea de su agrado y recibir muchos reviews, sino, no escribiré más xD. Tengo muchísimas ideas para este fic así que trataré de actualizar seguido.<p>

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Alejarlo para protegerlo

Déjá Vú

"Alejarlo para protegerlo"

By

Tsukire

* * *

><p>Misaki aún no creía lo que estaba sucediendo, hace tan sólo unos instantes estaba negociando con aquél hombre y ahora se encontraba en la preparatoria Seika nuevamente como alumna.<p>

-Shizuko…-Misaki susurró refiriéndose a su amiga que la había despertado- ¿Qué día es hoy?

La joven que usaba anteojos frunció el ceño debido a la absurda pregunta de su ahora compañera.

-Debo decir dos cosas, primero, sólo hemos dicho nuestros nombres al inicio del día y ya me ubicas. Segundo, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases ¿Te sientes bien?- murmuró Shizuko para no ser notada por el profesor.

Misaki se sorprendió al escucharle hablar tan formal, ella conocía a esa chica muy bien pero si realmente había vuelto al pasado, ellas dos no se conocían ni tampoco Sakura quien estaba sentada cerca de ellas, Misaki la miró sorprendida de que todo estuviera tan igual, como si Sakura hubiese sentido la mirada volteó y le sonrió, Misaki hizo lo mismo.

-Tú también sabes mi apellido- Misaki intentó hacer que la situación no fuera extraña.

-Eso es porque yo tengo una memoria muy buena.

-No te preocupes- susurró Sakura uniéndose a la conversación –Yo también me he quedado dormida en clases-sonrió –Por cierto ¿Recuerdas mi apellido también? –La chica se señalo así misma.

-Hanazono Sakura…- contestó Misaki sin dudar.

-No creas que haré esto siempre que suceda, esta vez fue solo cortesía-terminó de decir la chica de lentes para seguir prestando atención a la clase.

Misaki trató de hacer lo mismo, estaba asustada y asombrada ¿De verdad había regresado? No sabía cuántas veces lo había preguntado y no importaba cuántas veces más iba a hacerlo, era algo inverosímil ¿No era otro sueño en el que Usui se hacía presente? ¡Usui! De inmediato esos ojos verde esmeralda fueron todo lo que ocupó su mente, sólo había una manera de comprobarlo, si de verdad había vuelto, entonces Usui estaba en esta misma preparatoria a unos cuantos salones. El corazón comenzó a latirle muy fuerte, estaba muy nerviosa ¡Podría verlo de nuevo! Y saber que estaba vivo era la mejor sensación que tenía desde hace mucho.

-Como bien saben, cada nuevo ingreso se realizan votaciones para escoger a un nuevo presidente o en su caso presidenta, cabe mencionar que si es así esta sería la primera vez que una chica asume tal puesto…- el profesor habló.

Al escuchar esto, toda la atención de Misaki se centró a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo, ella se había propuesto y había ganado el apoyo de las pocas chicas que asistían a Seika para convertirla en una escuela equitativa y así poder hacer que cada año más y más chicas pudieran asistir a Seika seguras de que el ambiente sería agradable.

Ser presidenta dos veces…eso sería asombroso. El profesor siguió diciendo que era una labor muy importante y de gran responsabilidad. Misaki estaba emocionada, no podía decir lo mismo de sus compañeros que sabía no tenían interés alguno.

-¿Algún interesado o interesada?- preguntó el profesor.

Antes de que Misaki tuviera la intención de levantar la mano, la invadió un sentimiento extraño, algo que no había sentido antes ¿Y si esta vez no lo hacía bien? ¿Si de alguna manera esta vez no podía hacerlo? ¿Qué tal si las cosas no salían como esperaba o en este caso recordaba? De repente estaba nerviosa y toda esa convicción que sentía desapareció para hacer que el miedo apareciera, recordaba las opiniones que sus compañeros tenían de ella cuando fue presidenta, y sabía que si esta vez volvería a hacerlo recibiría mucho descontento por parte de los chicos quienes la insultarían y aunque ella se había mostrado indiferente ante esta situación no significaba que no le dolieran o se sintiera mal. Ella nunca había dudado sobre sus decisiones pero ¿Por qué ahora sus emociones la traicionaban así?

Además, ser presidente había sido la principal razón por la cual se habían conocido ¿Qué importaba el descontento masculino cuando Usui podía hacerla olvidarse de eso con tan sólo sonreírle? De repente recordó el principal motivo por el cual estaba de nueva cuenta ahí, no era para cumplir sus sueños nuevamente, ni esperar que Usui estuviera con ella de nuevo, si ellos no se hubieran conocido Usui estaría vivo. Se mordió el labio inferior Alejarlo para protegerlo y su mano permaneció inmóvil.

Misaki ya no sería presidenta de Seika.

Observó como ninguno de sus compañeros se ofreció para el puesto, no podía creerlo, era una experiencia increíble, hasta que una de sus compañeras de la última fila alzó tímidamente la mano.

Misaki se sintió contenta de que fuese una chica, sonrío al recordar que cuando ella se propuso aunque por fuera parecía decidida por dentro dudaba sobre si había sido una buena opción, ¡Votaría por esa chica! No lograba recordar muy bien su apellido debido a que antes no pudo tratarla muy bien, tal vez esta ocasión podría ser diferente y llevarse bien.

-Mi nombre es Azuma Risa, por…por favor ¡Voten por mí!- hizo una reverencia.

Ella no había sido tan tímida, recordaba que sus palabras resultaron amenazantes, cuando se dio cuenta ya era bastante tarde para poder cambiarlo. De verdad esperaba que esa chica pudiera ganar las votaciones, Misaki podría ayudarla en todo lo posible, explicarle algunas cosas y… ¡No! Se volvió a reprehender mentalmente, lo mejor era mantenerse alejada de eso y todo lo que pudo haber estado relacionado para que Usui y ella se conocieran. Sólo votaría por ella.

Era la hora del receso, su mamá a pesar de tener mucho trabajo nunca dejaba de hacerle su almuerzo, abrió su mochila y efectivamente ahí estaba, sonrió cálidamente, estando con Usui no era muy frecuente probar el sazón de su madre, estaba feliz de poder hacerlo nuevamente.

Cuando se dio cuenta Sakura ya había girado su mesa hacía Shizuko y ella.

-¿Podemos comer juntas?- sonrió amigablemente.

-Yo no tengo problema ¿y tú?- Misaki miró a Shizuko esperando por su respuesta.

La joven de cabello cortó se acomodó los anteojos y sacó su desayuno colocándolo en su mensa.

-De acuerdo…-

Misaki sabía que a pesar de que Shizuko mostraba ser alguien difícil de tratar por fuera, en realidad era una persona muy agradable y deseosa de hacer amigas, sabía que se iban a llevar bien.

-¡No!- Sakura se dejó caer en su banca triste.  
>-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Misaki.<br>-Olvidé traer mi almuerzo…- dijo Sakura como si hubiese sido lo más horrible que le sucediera.  
>-¿Por qué no vas y compras algo en cafetería?- sugirió Shizuko.<br>-¡Buena idea!...- comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índices -¿Podrían acompañarme?

Misaki y Shizuko se miraron, ambas suspiraron. Minutos más tardes las tres yacían caminando por primera vez en los pasillos de Seika, Misaki estaba muy atenta mirando alrededor, recordaba los nombres y apellidos de la mayoría de los alumnos puesto que como presidente había tenido que hacerlo debido a las excesivas llamadas de atención.

Realmente no iba viendo si reconocía o no algunas caras, sus ojos castaños buscaban una cabellera rubia en específico, sus ojos danzaban de un extremo a otro, en cada pasillo, en las escaleras, no dejaba de poner atención a cualquier chico alienígena rubio que rondaba cerca de ahí.

-Ayuzawa ¿segura que estás bien?- Shizuko volvió a preguntar.

-¡Eh! Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
>-No lo sé, has estado un poco rara.<br>-Es el primer día de clases, yo aún sigo nerviosa- comentó Sakura para hacerla sentir mejor.

Su búsqueda no tuvo éxito, no logró encontrarse con los únicos ojos verdes de esa preparatoria, recordaba que Usui era alguien observador pero silencioso, no dudaba que desde el primer instante habría llamado la atención, de tan sólo pensar en todas las chicas que estarían interesadas la hacía enfadar bastante, pero luego recordaba que la razón principal por la cual odiaba a Usui era porque hacía llorar a cuanta chica se le declarase, aunque era una actitud algo egoísta, eso la hacía tranquilizarse.

Las tres regresaron al salón tranquilamente, Misaki estaba algo triste por no poder haberlo visto aunque tampoco quería verlo, eran sentimientos encontrados, no se había puesto a pesar cómo sería la reacción al verlo ¿Qué le diría? ¡Por supuesto que nada! Él no la conoce, además Usui no debería ni siquiera enterarse de su existencia.

La comida con Shizuko y Sakura fue amena, platicaron lo necesario para conocerse mejor y se sentía agradecida de tenerlas a su lado, sabía que muy pronto podía confíar en ellas aunque por supuesto no diría nada acerca de su viaje al pasado sería tomada como una loca, aunque no faltaba mucho para que cayera en la locura.

Las clases finalizaron y Misaki caminó hasta su casa, todo estaba exactamente igual, ahora era cuando se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas cuando estaba con Usui, caminar sola la hacía sentirse extraña, había recorrido todos esos caminos acompañada de Usui a veces acosándola y otras tantas tomada de su mano. Esto no era lo que quería pero era mil veces mejor que la vida que tuvo antes.

Llegó a su casa, estaba tal cual la recordaba, las rejas oxidadas, las paredes descuidadas y despintadas, entró a su casa acompañada con el sonido de la madera chirriante, eran tan conmovedor estar en casa. Observó el suelo y vio tres cajas repleta de fruta, se acercó a ver la notita que estaba encima de ellas, como era de esperarse Suzuna había ganado otro concurso ¡Tenía una suerte increíble cuando se trataba de comida!

-¡Mamá! ¡Suzuna! ¡Ya llegué!- gritó Misaki. Dejó sus cosas en el suelo y caminó hacia el comedor, tanto su madre como su hermana estaban poniendo la mesa.

-¡Te estábamos esperando, llegaste un poco antes, procura comer bien antes de irte a trabajar!- dijo su mamá contenta de verla.

-Trabajar…en Maid Latte…- dijo Misaki para sí misma.

Esa no era una experiencia que hubiese olvidado, no había dejado de trabajar como Maid ni un solo momento, sería reconfortante ver a su jefa y a todas sus demás compañeras. Misaki comió y después subió a su cuarto por todo lo necesario para irse a trabajar, salió de su casa despidiéndose de su madre y hermana.

Llegó hasta el Maid Latte unos minutos después, estuvo parada enfrente de la entrada principal, sintió dentro de ella tantas sensaciones resurgiendo… había planeado alejarse de todo lo que la hubiera relacionado con Usui pero…había olvidado que dentro de ese lugar todo le recordaba a él, desde las mesas como cliente hasta la cocina, sintió dentro de ella una enorme tristeza por no ser capaz de repetir todos esos momentos tan maravillosos, por no poder ver esa sonrisa nuevamente en todo su esplendor, pero Usui estaba vivo, era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Caminó hasta la puerta que siempre usaba para entrar y fue entonces cuando el corazón se le estrujo…éste había sido el primer lugar donde Usui la había visto usando su uniforme. El lugar donde todo comenzó. Misaki se aguantó las ganas de derramar algunas lágrimas, iba a ser fuerte, iba a terminar su día sin llorar.

Entonces entró, podía decir que los años pasarían y el Café siempre conservaría esa cálida atmósfera, se seguía sintiendo como la primera vez que entró a trabajar ahí, moría por decirle a su jefa que aún después de mucho tiempo, este lugar seguiría siendo tan popular y lleno de clientes.

Comenzó a atender a las personas que llegaban ahí, cada vez que sonaba la campana haciendo saber que un cliente había entrado su corazón esperaba, por más pequeña que fuera la esperanza verlo ahí parado con su expresión indiferente, pero sabía que no era así, puesto que Usui ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de entrar a un lugar como éste.

Eso en parte la tranquilizaba, sabía que no vería a Usui cerca de ese lugar, aunque el tan sólo caminar dentro del café le traía tantos recuerdos de momentos perfectos a su lado, cada pared, cada rincón, cada silla tenía una historia que contar sobre ellos, caminó lentamente hasta la primer mesa que había ocupado Usui un día después de haberla visto como Maid, miró la silla tiernamente como si le perteneciera a él.

-Misa… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica de cabello corto azulado.

-Jefa…no, digo si- sacudió la cabeza –estoy bien.

-Si quieres puedes tomarte el día libre, no es bueno que te esfuerces demasiado.  
>-No se preocupe, todo está bien, seguiré trabajando.<p>

No debía dejarse caer así, pero es que Usui le hacía tanta falta en cada momento, la había acostumbrado a estar con ella todo el tiempo, no podía creer lo que estaba pensando pero extrañaba que la molestara, extrañaba todo de él, cerró los ojos e intentó alejar esos pensamientos de ella, no iba a seguir pensando en Usui en lo que quedaba del día.

Después de un largo día, por fin había terminado de trabajar, se despidió de sus compañeras quienes se notaba que estaban preocupadas por ella, y es que Misaki sabía que había sido bastante obvio mostrando lo que realmente sentía pero sólo tenía que acostumbrarse a esta nueva vida, sólo era eso y tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

-¡Bien hecho a todas! ¡Nos vemos luego!-Misaki esbozó una gran sonrisa para despedirse a sus compañeras haciendo que su preocupación por ella aumentara.

Misaki salió caminando sin ver la reacción de sus amigas, si quería lograr que se tranquilizaran eso había provocado todo lo contrario, tenía que esforzarse por estar mejor cada día.

Llego a su casa y tal como esperaba su madre estaba nuevamente con el trabajo en casa, Suzuna estaba en su cuarto haciendo tarea.

-Ya llegué mamá- Misaki abrió la puerta para ver a su madre.

-Misaki, que bueno que llegaste ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien- mintió - ¿Te dormirás hasta tarde? Puedo ayudarte…- dijo Misaki sentándose frente a su madre tomando una de las figurillas del suelo para comenzar a pintarlas.

-¿Segura? No quiero que te duermas tarde por esto, te esfuerzas mucho a diario para pagar nuestras deudas, no es justo que también te esfuerces por mí- dijo su madre colocando una figurilla ya terminada de pintar.

-No es ninguna molestia, hago lo necesario-

Bien es cierto que el rencor que le tenía a su padre por haberlas dejado en esta situación aún no desaparecía del todo, y ahí es cuando regresaba de nuevo Usui, gracias a él había logrado conocerlo y tratar de establecer una relación que aunque ella quería que mejorara su orgullo le impedía doblegarse ante ese hombre que les había causado estas desgracias.

Su madre y ella terminaron de pintar las figurillas un poco después de media noche, Misaki bostezó y satisfecha con el trabajo que habían realizado se retiro a dormir, había sido un día largo, monótono, tal como eran sus días antes de conocer a Usui y el saber que seguirían así la ponía muy triste y poco deseosa de que el día de mañana llegara. Poco a poco cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Al otro día llegó a la escuela temprano, entró al salón y algunos de sus compañeros ya estaban ahí incluida Shizuko quien la saludó tan pacífica como siempre. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Sakura llegara sonriendo a saludarlas.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo la chica de coletas.

-¡Buenos días!- dijeron Misaki y Shizuko.

otra chica se acercó a ellas para entregarles unas hojas, era Azuma Risa, la chica que se había propuesto para presidenta.

-Um..chicas…hola, soy Azuma Risa, por favor ¡Voten por mí! ¡Haré de Seika una preparatoria mejor!- sonrió tímida.

Misaki miró las hojas en letras grandes hasta arriba se podía leer ¡Vota por Azuma Risa! ¡Por una escuela mejor! Al leerlo la chica de cabellos negros se sintió un poco extraña al no ver su cara en las hojas que se iban seguramente a repartir y a pegar en toda la escuela.

-¿Puedo darte un consejo?- preguntó Misaki.  
>-Eh…si claro- dijo Risa.<p>

-¡Después de pegar todos los carteles necesarios, lo que debes hacer es ganarte la confianza de los profesores, de los alumnos y sobre todo de las chicas ¡Ellas pueden hacer la diferencia para que tú puedas convertirte en presidenta! Recuerda ¡Debe ser una preparatoria donde las chicas se sientas seguras, donde cada año que pase la población femenina aumente y sobre todo ¡Debes tener mano dura con los hombres!- de repente Misaki había adoptado una pose firme colocando su mano en la cintura y el puño firme –Confío en que lo harás bien Azuma Risa- señaló a la chica frente a ella.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y tomó una expresión seria, colocó ambas manos frente e hizo una reverencia.

-¡Muchas gracias! ¡Lo recordaré todo!- la chica sonrió contenta y siguió repartiendo sus hojas.

-Pareces saber mucho sobre esto Ayuzawa- comentó Shizuko.

-Eh, no. Realmente improvisaba.  
>-Pues lo hiciste bastante bien, ¿Por qué no te propusiste tú?- preguntó Sakura.<br>-Hay cosas más importantes que esto- la miró Misaki firme.

Aunque tenía que admitir que si no se había propuesto no fue del todo debido a no encontrarse con Usui, lo que sintió en ese momento era un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido, había sido miedo, vergüenza, indecisión. Miedo a fracasar sin siquiera haberlo intentado, no era algo usual en ella y esperaba que esos sentimientos no volvieran a cruzarse así.

La mañana transcurrió normal, era el segundo día y aún no había visto a Usui, tenía muchas ganas de verlo, había salido dos veces al baño sin suerte de encontrárselo, pareciera como si el destino no quisiera que se vieran, éste le había demostrado la magnitud de lo que podía llegar a hacer, una vez le jugó sucio, si esta era una buena manera para evitar ese desenlace entonces que las cosas siguieran así.

-Quiero comprar algo de comer ¿Me acompañan?- preguntó Sakura.  
>-¿Otra vez olvidaste tu almuerzo?- preguntó Shizuko.<p>

-No en realidad, la comida de la cafetería es muy buena, quiero probar otro de esos panes al vapor, o tal vez coma tres… acompáñenme por favor- de repente los ojos de Sakura fueron dos razones suplicantes para que Misaki y Shizuka accedieran.

Las tres iban caminando por el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras, Misaki iba concentrada en no mirar a ningún lado puesto que debía convencerse a sí misma de no buscar a Usui ¡No lo necesitaba! ¿Quién necesitaba a ese estúpido alienígena? Shizuko y Sakura iban conversando, ella sólo decía algún monosílabo para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo pero no participaba en la conversación más allá, sus sentidos estaban totalmente enfocados a su alrededor.

Siguieron caminando las tres de frente cuando al girar por un pasillo Misaki casi se va de espaldas, sintió como la respiración se le iba, sintió el corazón encogerse y abrió un poco la boca debido a la impresión y sintió como su mirada se volvía vidriosa.

Ahí estaba Usui Takumi recargado en la pared mirando por la ventana hacía el patio, su cabellera rubia meciéndose al compás del poco viento que lograba entrar, su mirada indiferente, esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba miraban hacía ningún lugar, las manos metidas en los bolsillos y esos labios ¿Cómo olvidar el primero rose de sus labios con los de ella? Misaki sintió como se sonrojaba, esa electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo, esas hormigas jugando en su estómago…todo, la misma sensación. Pero notó que no estaba solo, frente a él estaba una chica quien estaba con el rostro agachado cubriéndolo con ambas manos, se notaba que temblaba un poco por los hombros.

Había rechazado una confesión.

-Ayuzawa ¿Qué sucede?- regresó Sakura acompañada de Shizuko debido a que ella se había atrasado.

Misaki no dijo nada seguía aún asombrada, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que sentía se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento.

Sus amigas giraron para ver cual era la razón por la que Misaki estaba así, cuando vieron Sakura lanzó una exclamación asombrada.

-¡Que guapo es!- no pudo evitar contener su emoción.

-Hizo llorar a esa chica, desagradable- emitió ofendida Shizuko.

Misaki escuchaba las voces de sus amigas como ecos, ella sólo podía mirar al rubio quien tenía una gélida mirada hacia el patio, ni siquiera se había molestado en mirar a la chica, sino lo hubiese conocido como lo hacía probablemente hubiera pensado que era el peor de los patanes, pero sabía que no era así.

Usui era una persona muy noble que no quería ilusionar a nadie ni dar falsas esperanzas, era sincero y por eso Misaki lo amaba muchísimo. Contenerse para no ir a abrazarlo y verlo de cerca, tocarlo…saber que realmente estaba ahí se estaba volviendo bastante difícil.

-Ayuzawa…- dijo Sakura -¿Te encuentras bien?

Misaki sonrió un poco al verlo tan pacífico, justo como lo recordaba, justo así, como se había enamorado de él.

-No puedo estar mejor…- dijo convencida de sus palabras.

La chica que se había confesado, hizo una reverencia y después tomó el camino contrario caminando pesadamente hacía las escaleras, Misaki sabía que todas las chicas que se le confesarían terminarían siendo rechazadas y eso la aliviaba un poco, no sería capaz de soportar si Usui estuviera con otra chica, es decir, aún no estaba lista para eso.

Usui dirigió su mirada hacía donde estaba ella y en ese instante Misaki sintió como si sus piernas echaran raíces en la tierra, su mente se quedó en blanco y se sintió tan débil ante esa mirada penetrante del rubio, aunque Misaki sabía que Usui no la conocía muy dentro de ella conservaba la esperanza de que le interesara aún, de que de una manera u otra esa mirada bastara para que comenzara a acosarla como antes había acostumbrado a hacerlo Soy yo, Misaki… la chica de cabellos negros pensaba esto repetidamente como queriendo comunicárselo al rubio.

-Viene para acá…- chilló Sakura.

Misaki estaba helada, tragó saliva difícilmente ¿Le diría algo? ¿Cruzarían palabras por primera vez después de varios meses? Entonces el rubio se acercó aún más, Misaki podiá escuchar a la perfección cada pisada que es chico frente a ella daba, podía ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, como esos ojos verde esmeralda destellaban justo como lo recordaba y esa cabellera rubia que tantas veces enredó entre sus dedos estaba ondulándose conforme caminaba.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio la miró sólo una fracción de segundo, para después mirar al pasillo y pasar de largo al lado de ella sin siquiera darle importancia, como si ella nunca hubiese estado ahí… Misaki sabía que esto era lo más normal, no podía esperar más, no necesitaba nada más que verlo respirar, pero aún así…el que Usui haya pasado de largo sin siquiera pestañear con su presencia hizo que sintiera como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón… como si la hubiesen golpeado fuertemente en el estómago quitándole toda la respiración, bajó su cabeza ocultando su mirada bajó su flequillo, no dejando que las lágrimas salieran.

Alejarlo para protegerlo...

Dolía….

En verdad dolía…

* * *

><p>NOTAS:<p>

Lo de las votaciones para convertirse en presidente realmente no tengo idea de cómo se llevan acabo, me guíe por las votaciones que se realizaron en el manga para proponer al amiguito de Yukimura (7u7).

Espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews, nos leeremos en el sig. capítulo.


	3. Esa chica

Capítulo II

"Esa chica"

By

Tsukire

* * *

><p>Los primeros exámenes habían terminado la semana pasada, Misaki había estado realmente nerviosa, había estudiado como solía, no era algo que se le dificultara, fácilmente podía recordar el procedimiento adecuado para resolver los ejercicios, realmente quería esforzarse, sabía que de esa manera podía demostrarle a su madre el esfuerzo que ella estaba haciendo.<p>

Había sido una semana terrible y desde esa vez no había vuelto a ver a Usui tan cerca, sabía que él era como un lobo solitario, no le gustaba estar rodeado de personas que él considerara una pérdida de tiempo y en esta preparatoria a todos catalogaba así.

De la misma manera la propaganda para ser presidente de la preparatoria también había dado comienzo, todas las paredes del instituto estaban repletas de carteles sobre los postulados a presidente de la preparatoria, entre ellas estaba su compañera Azuma quien tenía muchos menos carteles que los demás. No sabía si había tomado su consejo realmente y estaba enfocada a centrar toda la atención de las chicas en ella, esperaba que le estuviera yendo bien.

Suspiró, como deseaba poder ayudarla, escuchó que en el pasillo seguido a ese estaba una multitud de alumnos queriendo ver algún anuncio que yacía pegado en el mural de la escuela, curiosa caminó hacía allá, se encontró a Shizuko cruzada de brazos y a Sakura quien estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Misaki!- Sakura tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?- le preguntó la chica de cabellos negros preocupada.  
>-Las calificaciones de los primeros exámenes…eso pasa- comentó Shizuko calmadamente.<p>

Misaki se sintió nerviosa, ella sabía que se había esforzado bastante y los exámenes le habían resultado bastante fácil, ella aspiraba a ser la alumna con mejores notas.

-Tranquila Sakura ¿Ya viste tu resultado?- preguntó Misaki.  
>-No…-<br>-Entonces aún no llores…- dijo Misaki tratando de animarla.

La chica de ojos cafés notó como Shizuko avanzaba poco a poco entre la multitud de alumnos, tomó a SAkura de la mano y la siguió para poder entrar al mismo ritmo que ella lo hacía.

Conforme Misaki se acercaba comenzó a escuchar comentarios que le eran tan conocidos.

-¡Él es realmente genial!- chilló emocionada una chica.

-Además de ser atractivo es inteligente ¡Es el hombre perfecto!- le hizo coro otra chica.

Cuando por fin Misaki tuvo los resultados frente a frente escuchó como Sakura lloraba aún más fuerte, estaba en el lugar número 26, después vio que Shizuko se encontraba en el número 10, sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer los números en forma ascendente, llego al cuarto y al observar los tres primeros lugares tuvo varios sentimientos encontrados. En el séptimo lugar estaba Azuma Risa, si esa chica obtenía esas notas, sería una desventaja.

Número 2: Ayuzawa Misaki

Número 1: Usui Takumi

Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre había sabido que sus nombres uno al lado del otro lucían bastante bien, en otros tiempos hubiera sido consumida por la rabia debido a que ese alienígena había conseguido ganarle, pero no esta vez, estaba agradecida porque las cosas ahora fueran así.

Miró a ambos lados para ver si el rubio se aparecía a mirar esperanzada de que fuera así cuando en realidad sabía que a él no le importaba estar en primero o último lugar, le gustaría tener esa mentalidad de Usui, dejar que las cosas fluyan. Aún así, quería verlo, tenía muchas ganas de verlo.

-¡Misaki! ¡Felicidades! ¡Estás en segundo lugar!- gritó Sakura -¿Me ayudarás a estudiar?- hizo un puchero.  
>-Haré lo que pueda- contestó la chica.<br>-Tú también muy bien Shizuko…ambas están muy por arriba de mí- dijo Sakura vencida.  
>-Al contrario, es Misaki la que me ha sobrepasado, de ahora en adelante debemos estudiar juntas.<p>

Misaki sonrió, sabía que con sonrisas no podía mantenerse siempre, su mente estaba ocupada en alguien más, no podía dejar de mirar en los pasillos por si venía, pero no fue así y ella debió haberlo sabido, Usui no iría a ver los resultados.

-Por cierto, ¿Quién es el chico que obtuvo la mejor nota? preguntó Shizuko.

Misaki se mordí el labio inferior para no decir nada, al contrario de Sakura que comenzó a hablar.

-Usui Takumi, Misaki, Shizuko ¿Recuerdan al chico que vimos la otra vez haciendo llorar a una chica? Creo que tenía ojos verdes…  
>-¿El rubio desagradable?-Shizuko frunció el ceño.<br>-¡Ese mismo! Va en otra clase, según tengo entendido es la sensación no sólo en su grupo sino en toda la escuela, además de ser guapo también es muy hábil en la escuela y… -Sakura hizo una ademán para que se acercaran –Dicen que también tiene muchas habilidades más pero sobre todo que nunca ha tenido novia.

Misaki se sintió incómoda al tocar ese tema con ellas, no era algo que le gustase mucho recordar, no quería hablar de Usui porque miles de recuerdos de situaciones que nunca volverán a pasar la perseguían, pero tenía que vivir con ello, puesto que la popularidad de Usui sólo estaba empezando.

-¿Nunca ha tenido novia? Creo que eso no es importante, para mí es sólo alguien engreído- comentó Shizuko.  
>-¿Tu crees? Yo pienso que eso es mentira, tal vez alguien en el pasado le rompió cruelmente el corazón por eso ahora es así, frío en indiferente- Sakura estaba totalmente embelesada con la trágica historia que había creado -¿Tú qué piensas Misaki?- preguntó Sakura.<p>

-No lo sé, no es un tema que me interese.  
>-Exactamente, Misaki debes mejorar mucho y obtener las mejores notas.<br>-Creo que Usui realmente es muy inteligente, no sabemos realmente que es lo que piense o por qué vaya haciendo llorar a las chicas yo…yo no lo conozco pero no creo que sea desagradable- Misaki apretó los puños.

Tanto Shizuko como Sakura la miraron sorprendidas.

-Misaki…- susurró Sakura.  
>-Defenderlo así de repente…- mencionó Shizuko.<br>-Misaki ¿Acaso te gusta Usui Takumi?- preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

-¿¡Qué!?- Misaki casi se va de espaldas. –No…no es eso…- sentía como su rostro comenzaba a ponerse caliente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó Shizuko.  
>-No es lo que ustedes creen, es sólo que ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?- intentó desviar la atención de ella.<p>

-Es bastante obvio ¿No crees Shizuko? Lo defendiste diciendo que no lo conoces pero aún así dijiste cosas buenas de él, cosas que sólo una admiradora diría.  
>-No importa si te gusta Misaki, aunque seas mi amiga no dejaré de pensar que es alguien desagradable, aunque debo admitir que como tú dijiste es muy inteligente.<p>

Misaki estaba empezando a sentirse acorralada, por haber querido hacer que sus amigas dejaran de decir cosas así de él había ocasionado el efecto contrario, ahora ellas pensarían que Misaki estaba enamorada de él, y aunque era cierto no podía dejarse descubrir tan fácilmente, ella no quería ser notada por Usui, pero conociéndolas y si esta situación avanzaba, Usui de un momento a otro acabaría notándolo porque aunque no parecía, él era alguien observador.

Debía demostrar todo lo contrario, darles a entender que en realidad lo dijo solo por cortesía, no porque estuviera interesada en lo que pensaran o dijeran de él, debía dejar de comportarse como una niña enamorada y actuar de forma madura, si ésta era la única manera para que sus amigas se lo creyeran lo haría.

-Simplemente lo dije porque las tres no lo conocemos ¿No creen que es presuntuoso sacar conclusiones así? Alguien como Usui jamás podría interesarme, un chico que hace llorar a una chica simplemente por gusto no es alguien que valga la pena tratar. Me esforzaré por obtener la mejor nota…- miró a sus amigas quienes estaban boquiabiertas –No importa que yo no haya obtenido una educación en casa, ¡Lo venceré!- dijo Misaki mientras caminaba pesadamente hacia su salón.

-Si se lo propone, da miedo…- dijo Sakura.

-¿Dijo algo sobre educación privada?- Shizuko se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a las escaleras para ir por algo de comida, encontrándose a un chico recargado en la de cabellos rubios que yacía mirando a la dirección donde se había ido chica que aún seguía caminando de esa forma. Las chicas retrocedieron lentamente se pegaron a la pared y fueron bajando poco a poco sin siquiera ser notadas por el rubio.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Crees que haya escuchado todo lo que Misaki dijo?- comentó Sakura llevándose una mano al corazón.  
>-Por la forma en que se le quedó viendo lo más seguro es que sí haya escuchado…- dijo Shizuko quien aparentaba estar tan tranquila.<br>-¿Por qué salió así de la nada? Pudo haberme matado de un susto…-  
>-Espero que no se compliquen las cosas para Misaki…- susurró Shizuko.<p>

Cuando las amigas de Misaki se fueron, el rubio se dirigió al mural donde todos los alumnos con los mejores resultados habían sido colocados. Observó detenidamente le segundo nombre que estaba ahí.

Ayuzawa Misaki.

En el respectivo salón de clases de Misaki, estaba sentada en su lugar con los brazos cruzados recargando su cabeza en ellos como si estuviese dormida. No quería ser relacionada con Usui de ninguna manera, ni siquiera con suposiciones, se supone que debía ser así, debía mantenerse alejada y lo estaba haciendo, si tan sólo Sakura y Shizuko no lo hubiesen tomado de esa manera…

Ladeó su cabeza un poco para poder ver los ventanales que estaban hasta el otro extremo del salón ¿Habría sido lo correcto regresar esta época? ¿Por qué no simplemente borró su memoria también? Todo sería más fácil, no conocería a Usui tan bien, no tendría ni idea de todo lo que pasaron, justamente como él ahora, que ni siquiera nota su presencia. Tal vez eso hubiese funcionado mejor pero no tendría valor para pedir olvidar a Usui ¿Cómo podía entregar tan preciados recuerdos?

-¡Ayuzawa!- escuchó una voz melódica que la llamaba desde la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede?- se levantó al instante viendo a Risa en la puerta.

-He visto los resultados de los exámenes ¡Estás en segundo lugar!-  
>-Si…ya lo había visto…- dijo Misaki.<br>-¿Crees qué…podrías ayudarme a estudiar? Si yo pudiera estar en los tres primeros lugares sería de mucha ayuda para mí, ¡Por favor!

-Azuma…  
>-Puedes decirme Risa, sé que no llevamos mucho conociéndonos pero de verdad me gustaría poder aprender de ti, eres muy inteligente, además eres la única que puedes ayudarme, Usui Takumi me da mucho miedo.<p>

-¿Pensaste en pedirle ayuda?- preguntó Misaki sorprendida.  
>-Si, pero es muy inexpresivo, así que me abstuve de hacerlo, además, también necesito ayuda en cuanto a las propagandas, no tengo muchas personas que me ayuden y cuando me diste ese consejo, pude notar que sabías un poco acerca de esto ¿No te gustaría ayudarme? Podrías ser algo como mi consejera, no sé bien si ese papel exista pero podría crearlo…-<p>

-¿Quieres que te ayude a estudiar y te dé consejos?- preguntó confundida Misaki.  
>-Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado porque apenas te conozco pero de verdad lo necesito.<br>-De acuerdo…- Misaki tomó sus manos –Juntas lograremos que seas presidenta.  
>-Ayuzawa…- la chica apretó sus manos de igual manera. –Muchas gracias…-<p>

Después de esa extraña plática con Risa, Misaki sentía que terminaría teniendo algunas responsabilidades que hubiera preferido evitar y así fue.

Al otro día, Misaki al llegar a la escuela de verdad esperaba que no fuera un día tan pesado, anhelaba tanto poder ver a Usui, ayer cuando los resultados fueron puestos ni una sola vez tuvo la oportunidad de verlo aunque fuese de lejos.

Sólo podías acercarte a él, si Usui te quería cerca. Iba caminando sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un cuerpo cayó pesadamente enfrente de ella seguido de un grito de dolor y varias hojas de papel terminaron en el suelo dispersas.

Misaki parpadeó por unos instantes, cuando vio una chica de cabellos largos cafés tirada en el suelo, se sorprendió al ver que era Azuma y rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? Deberías ser más cuidadosa no puedes andar cayéndote donde sea…- le dijo Misaki tomándola del brazo para que se levantara.

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias Ayuzawa, soy un poco torpe…- la chica miró los papeles a su alrededor -¡Oh no! Tiré todos…- comenzó a levantarlos y a ordenarlos.

Misaki tomo uno de esos papeles, se dio cuenta de que era la propaganda de Azuma, en el papel yacía unas palabras en Mayúsulas "Vota por Azuma Risa" realmente no tenía nada de increíble, sentía un poco de pena por esa chica, se estaba esforzando realmente y al parecer nadie se ofrecía a ayudarla.

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- preguntó Misaki ayudándole a recoger las hojas.  
>-Si…sé que no son muy buenas pero estuve toda la noche haciéndolas- dijo Azuma quién le sonrió.<p>

Misaki sintió dentro de ella un poco de culpa, si, era cierto que ella no tenía que ver directamente pero si tal sólo se hubiera armado de valentía y se hubiera ofrecido ella, tal vez Azuma no tendría esas ojeras ni ese cansancio en la sonrisa que la hacía sentir así. Debía ayudar a esta chica.

-¿Las hiciste una por una?- preguntó Misaki asombrada al ver que las hojas diferían en algunos detalles unas con otras.  
>-Si…-<br>-¿Por qué no simplemente las copiaste?  
>-Pensé que seria mejor darle un diseño especial a cada uno, ya sabes tal vez eso haga notarme- dijo mientras acomodaba todo.<br>-Te esforzaste tanto…- le dijo Misaki.

-Tal vez no las entregue, no son nada a comparación de los volantes de los otros chicos.  
>-¡No hables así! Es tu esfuerzo, eso vale muchísimo más que simplemente fotocopiar algún diseño-Misaki la miró firme.<br>-Ayuzawa…  
>-Es más, ¿Por qué no las repartes directamente en los salones y dices algún discurso que te haga notar aún más? ¿Has hablado con algunas chicas? Recuerda que son las que mas apoyo te pueden brindar.<p>

-¡Ya sé!- la chica de cabellos cafés tomó de la mano a Misaki -¿Crees poder ayudarme a repartirlos en los salones? Pero antes…- se detuvo al instante haciendo que Misaki frenará violentamente para evitar chocar con ella –Debemos pensar en un discurso genial.. ¿Me ayudarás? Lamento pedirte tanto pero se nota que tú sabes mucho sobre esto ¿Qué piensas?-  
>-Azuma…yo…no sé, tengo clases ahorita.<br>-No te preocupes, podemos repartirlos en el receso y después de clases, por favor.

Si Misaki pensaba decirle que no, esa expresión en el rostro de Azuma se lo impidió. Sólo suspiró derrotada.

-De acuerdo Azuma, te ayudaré.  
>-Puedes decirme Risa ¿Te molesta si te digo Misaki?- sonrió.<br>-Está…está bien.

Ambas caminaron directo al salón de clases, Misaki aún seguía procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar, de alguna manera había terminado envuelta en las votaciones, si tan sólo no se hubiera mostrado así a Risa…

-¡Misaki!- gritó Sakura cuando vio entrar a su amiga pero se extrañó un poco al verla llegar con Azuma.

Misaki respondió con una sonrisa y se acercó a ellas.

-¿Cómo va esa chica con la propaganda? Se ve que realmente le importa esto- Sakura comentó.  
>-¿Te pidió ayuda?- preguntó Shizuko.<br>-Sólo un poco, quiere que le ayude a repartir los volantes en el receso y al finalizar las clases, acepté, después de todo está haciendo todo esto sola.  
>-Eres muy solidaria, debiste haberte propuesto tú.<p>

-Ya te he dicho Sakura que hay cosas más importantes.

Y era verdad, la vida de Usui no era nada comparado con los días de gloria siendo presidenta, así es como debía ser ahora y así debía ser.

A la hora del almuerzo, Misaki devoró todos sus alimentos como si no hubiese comido por días, Sakura y Shizuko estaban totalmente asustadas viéndola comer de esa manera, probaba tres bocados y luego tomaba agua.

-Misaki…no creo que sea saludable comer de esa forma- Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Podrías ahogarte- le siguió Shizuko.

-Debo ayudar a Risa, ella confía en mí.

Una vez terminada su comida, Risa no tardó en acercarse a su grupo, Sakura y Shizuko la saludaron con una sonrisa que fue devuelta, Misaki se levantó y tomó un paquete de volantes, las dos salieron del salón rápidamente para poder repartir la gran mayoría de volantes.

-Misaki, escribí algo para decir- sonrió –Espero que funcione…comencemos aquí…- dijo Risa.  
>-Está bien ¿Puedo ver lo que escribiste? - Misaki no tenía ni idea de lo que Risa había escrito, recordaba que lo que ella había dicho había sido imponente, todos la habían escuchado, claro que también logró la atención por el gran golpe que le dio al escritorio y sin mencionar el borrador que le aventó a aquél chico que se reía. Tal vez eso fue bastante rudo.<p>

Se decepcionó bastante después de leer lo que escribió, Risa no estaba exigiendo, al contrario, suplicaba, era más como un grito de ayuda que un discurso.

-¿Tienes una pluma? Debemos hacer unos cambios- entonces escribió lo que ella dijo cuando se propuso.  
>-¿Unos cambios? Es totalmente diferente- dijo Risa triste por no haber podido lograrlo ella misma.<p>

-No te preocupes, aprenderás, estoy segura de que en un futuro lo que vayas a decir será maravilloso.

Entraron al salón y era un total desastre, los chicos haciendo cosas de chicos… mientras que las chicas parecían acorraladas sin tener una atmósfera en la cual poder sentirse seguras, Misaki estuvo a punto de hacer algo al respecto pero se quedó helada al instante ¿Y si hacía solamente el ridículo? ¿Y si terminaba enfrentándose sola a esos chicos? Nunca antes había tenido este temor pero parecía que fuera expandiéndose rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Ella ya no tenía la obligación de hacerlo, así que simplemente ignoró la situación sintiéndose tan culpable por hacerlo.

Estaba tan ensimismada en todo eso que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el salón al que había entrado Risa era el mismo en el que Usui tomaba clase.

-Chicos…- dijo Risa con una voz diminuta –Oigan…necesito decir algo…- Risa parecía intimidarse cada vez más –Chicos…- miró a Misaki buscando apoyo, pero la boca de ella sólo temblaba, no encontraba valor suficiente como para poder hacerlo, quería hacer algo por Risa, quería ayudarla pero se sentía tan pequeña justo ahora.

Hasta que un chico de la clase le prestó atención.

-¡Oigan! ¿Esa no es la chica que se propuso como candidata a presidenta?- El chico señaló a Risa quien se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó al instante.

-No sé porque una chica se pospuso…-

-Seguramente perderá  
>-¿Una chica como presidenta? ¡Sería ridículo!<p>

Si alguna vez Misaki lamentó golpear o ser grosera con alguno de esos chicos ahora más que nada estaba feliz de haberlo hecho, esos chicos se merecían una lección.

-Yo…- comenzó a titubear Risa.

Misaki ni siquiera podía apoyarla, el tan sólo hacer que toda la atención se centrara en ella realmente la aterrorizaba.

-¡Hey! ¡Usui! ¿Por qué no le dices que se vaya? – comentó un chico bromeado.

En cuanto Misaki escuchó ese nombre, sintió como las piernas perdían toda la fuerza para sostenerla, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sintió las mejillas hervir, sus ojos se centraron totalmente en él, su lugar cerca de la ventana, él mirando tranquilamente por la ventana, cuando fue llamado por ese chico giró su cabeza lentamente primero miró a Risa y luego a Misaki, regresó su mirada a la chica de cabellos cafés.

-A mí me interesa lo que tiene que decir- fue lo único que comentó Usui, recargo su cabeza en su mano derecha y miró fijamente a la chica quien estaba aún más sonrojada.

Para Misaki esta expresión no pasó desapercibida, se sintió incómoda por el cruce de miradas que tuvieron, sabía que sólo lo hacía por amabilidad pero aún así no podía ignorar ese pequeño dolor en el corazón.

-Gra..gracias…- los chicos dejaron de hacer alboroto e inmediatamente se sentaron para escucharla, era increíble la autoridad que Usui tenia – La preparatoria Seika ha sido un lugar donde la población masculina siempre ha prevalecido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esta vez puede ser diferente. Gran cantidad de chicas han comenzado a formar parte del alumnado y entre esas chicas estoy yo ¿Qué ofrezco? Un lugar donde chicas y chicos puedan convivir armoniosamente, que sean tratados con equidad….-Risa siguió hablando, Misaki cuando la vio parecía otra chica. Era segura, confiada y hablaba con tanta tranquilidad y firmeza que realmente era increíble que hace tan sólo unos minutos antes estuviera tan nerviosa.

Misaki estaba orgullosa de la actitud que Risa había tenido, si tan sólo todo el tiempo se mostrara de esa manera, ella fácilmente podría arrasar con las votaciones. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Volvió a mirar a Usui y él yacía mirando nuevamente por la ventana, Misaki suspiró, no era como si esperara que la mirara a ella, no la conocía de todas formas, era imposible que la fuera a conocer de nuevo.

-Misaki…- la chica de cabellos negros fue traída a la realidad -¿Podrías repartir los volantes?  
>-Si…- dijo Misaki.<p>

Comenzó a pasar por las filas y cada lugar que avanzaba sus ojos miraban a Usui, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era una manía que no podía controlar, algo que disfrutaba totalmente hacer. Fue repartiendo los volantes hasta que llegó al lugar de Usui, las manos le temblaban y sintió la garganta seca, esos ojos verdes que ni siquiera la habían mirado seguían haciéndola sentir electricidad recorriéndola por completo.

-Vota por Azuma Risa…- a ningún alumno en ese salón le dijo eso. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, fue un impulso ¿A quién quería engañar? Se moría de ganas por intercambiar el primer diálogo con él.

Se quedó parada durante un instante esperando a que Usui dijera algo pero no fue así, él simplemente miró la hoja que ella dejó en su pupitre y volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, Misaki siguió repartiendo los volantes.

Salieron del salón y Risa comenzó a respirar agitadamente, puso una expresión haciendo puchero.

-¡Misaki! ¡Estaba tan asustada! ¡Probablemente no lo habría hecho sino estuvieses ahí conmigo!  
>-Yo no hice nada en realidad, pero ese chico…fue bastante amable al hacer eso- Misaki no podía dejar de halagar la nobleza que había en el corazón del rubio.<p>

-Tienes razón, debo agradecérselo después, pensé que era una persona horrible también debo disculparme por eso.

-No creo que sea necesario…- dijo Misaki.

-¿Por qué crees eso?- preguntó Risa curiosa.

-Usui puede parecer frío por fuera, como sino le importara nada pero en realidad es muy observador y siempre está al pendiente de lo que sucede alrededor, si necesitas ayuda él te la brindará sin importar si lo conoces o no- Misaki sonrió.

-¡Vaya! Parece que lo conoces bien, dime Misaki ¿Conoces a Usui desde antes?- indagó Risa.

Otra vez había vuelto a abrir su boca.

-¡Eh! ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡No! ¡Para nada! Es decir… ¿Quién quisiera conocerlo a él? Iré a repartir más volantes por el pasillo de allá…- Misaki salió corriendo.

Risa quedó un poco confundida por la actitud de Misaki, sentía que no había preguntado nada extraño pero aún así por como se comportó Misaki, tal vez había dicho algo que la incomodó.

Inesperadamente para ella, la puerta se abrió y el chico que la había ayudado salió mirando hacía donde la chica se había ido.

-Oye…- Risa comenzó a hablar –Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado- hizo una reverencia.

-Está bien…

-¿conoces a Misaki?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Usui no contestó nada, ni siquiera la miró.

-Sino la conoces no entiendo porque ella parece saber tanto sobre ti…bueno ¡Nos vemos! Tengo que seguir con todo esto ¡Gracias otra vez!- Risa se alejó en la misma dirección que Misaki.

Usui por supuesto que había escuchado la conversación que esas chicas habían tenido antes, no había interrumpido porque primero no era su estilo hacer eso, segundo, estaba impresionado.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien sólo había visto contables veces y con quien nunca había intercambiado palabras pudiera hablar de él como si se conocieran hace tiempo? Lo más raro era que sus descripciones eran ciertas.

Ayuzawa Misaki… esa chica, necesitaba saber cómo era que sabía tanto.

* * *

><p>NOTAS: Lamento haber tardado tanto al actualizar este capítulo pero es que estaba en semana de exámenes, entrega de proyectos y todo eso, pero estaré al corriente y actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda.<p>

Responderé un comentario aquí debido a que no puedo hacerlo de forma privada, principalmente porque no quiero que se confunda con lo que puso.

Guest: Si así es, eso fue lo valioso que perdió sólo que Misaki aún no lo sabe. No es que tenga la memoria del futuro, más bien tiene memoria de las cosas que sucedieron antes, de lo que ella vivió antes de regresar el tiempo.


	4. Primer Déjá Vú

Dejá Vú

Primer Dejá Vú

By

Tsukire

* * *

><p>Misaki no sabía cómo pero de repente había terminado envuelta totalmente en lo que correspondía a las votaciones para escoger al presidente. Las visitas de Risa a su casa ya eran parte de una rutina de fin de semana, estudiaban alrededor de dos horas, al principio Risa solamente iba a estudiar, era invitada a comer por la mamá de Misaki y después se iba a su casa, al tercer fin de semana Risa se había interesado por las figurillas que pintaba la madre de su amiga, así que ahora se quedaba en casa de Misaki hasta tarde, le gustaba ayudar, era una manera de regresarle los favores que le había pedido. Para Risa ya no era nada nuevo tampoco que distintos paquetes llegaran, eso sólo significaba que Suzuna había ganado nuevamente algún tipo de sorteo.<p>

Para Misaki era bastante cómodo enseñarle en esos días, puesto que no quería que se enterara de donde trabajaba pero Risa era bastante curiosa, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo faltaría para que Risa lo supiera.

Mientras Usui no se metiera en su vida, él seguiría vivo. Esa vez que entró al salón y le dio el volante de Risa, había sido la primera interacción que había tenido con él y lo conocía bastante para decir que justo así se lo imaginó. No podía evitar llorar en las noches, lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba muchísimo, no es fácil renunciar a quien ama porque eso significa renunciar a una parte de ella, a su felicidad pero todo este dolor que sentía no se comparaba para nada con aquel momento en que murió en sus brazos. Definitivamente esta vez no se iba a dejar llevar por sus sentimientos.

-Misaki ¿Cómo le está yendo a Azuma con las votaciones?-preguntó en el receso Sakura-

-Bien, ha habido más propaganda y hemos hablando con algunas chicas, si hacemos que todas ellas voten, tendremos la victoria asegurada.

Sus amigas estaban impresionadas por la forma de hablar de Misaki con respecto a las votaciones, parecía conocer bastante bien como funcionaba todo esto.

-¿No crees que te estás involucrando demasiado?- esta vez fue Shizuko quien habló.

Misaki sabía que Shizuko tenía razón, sin embargo, había prometido ayudarle a Risa y ya era muy tarde para decirle que no quería hacerlo.

-Lo sé-Misaki masticó lento.

-Yo sé que prometiste ayudarle a esa chica pero no es tu responsabilidad, no sé porque te adjudicas todo ese trabajo, si hubieras querido hacerlo te hubieras propuesto ese día tu, además sólo platicamos contigo unos minutos al día.

-Eso es verdad-añadió Sakura –en clases pues es imposible platicar y ahora en unos momentos vendrá Azuma a pedirte que te vayas, Misaki si te gusta participar en esto, cuentas con nosotras y si ya no quieres seguir la única que puede pararlo era tú-después de decir esto y justo como Sakura lo había predicho Azuma apareció con un cuaderno.

-¡Hola! Misaki ¿Lista?- sonrió Risa.

Misaki miró a sus amigas y les sonrió con pesadez mientras seguía a Risa fuera del salón.

-"cuentas con nosotras", no debiste decir eso-Shizuko le dijo tranquilamente a Sakura.

-Es que no quise hacerla sentir que la estábamos dejando- se excusó Sakura.

Sus amigas tenían razón, tenía que detener esto, aún estaba a tiempo de hacerlo, debía tener valor y decirle a Risa lo que en realidad pensaba, pero algo dentro de ella se estremeció al pensar si Risa lo tomaría como una falta de apoyo, después de todo ella había prometido a ayudarle ¿Qué clase de persona sería sino cumplía lo que prometió?

"Sólo hasta que den los resultados! Misaki se dijo tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado para salirse de todo esto.

Siguieron repartiendo volantes, Risa daba algunos discursos que Misaki recordaba haber dicho, todo salía estupendo, las chicas estaban cada vez más conmovidas por las palabras de Risa, incluso escuchaba murmurar a algunas chicas que votarían por ella, algunos hombres decían que harían lo mismo pero porque era bastante linda, no le sorprendía, así eran todos, excepto Usui.

Misaki y Risa pasaron frente al salón de Usui, Misaki se forzó de manera sobrehumana para no girar su cabeza y verlo aunque fuesen unos segundos, se sintió como un robot caminando mecánicamente y sintió tan largo el pasillo para llegar al otro salón. Risa hizo todo lo contrario.

Alcanzó a Misaki después quien estaba caminando rápido.

-¡Misaki! El chico rubio de la otra vez… Usui creo era…justo cuando pasamos nos miró- Risa habló con tanta emoción que hasta los ojos le brillaban.

¿Usui?- preguntó Misaki temerosa y esperanzada- Imposible…susurró.

Ella no había hecho nada, él ni siquiera le había prestado atención ese día. Misaki no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, sabía que no estaba bien, no quería ser notada pero sintió la calidez recorrer su cuerpo, estaba feliz de haber sido notada.

-Es tan guapo ¿Verdad? Creo que le intereso- dijo Risa de forma pícara.

A Misaki se le borró la sonrisa con la misma rapidez con la que se formó, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y por primera vez se sintió ofendida por lo que había dicho Risa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó firmemente Misaki curiosa.

-¿No es obvio? Es decir, no me quiero precipitar pero cuando me ayudó a dar el discurso aquel día, cambió la perspectiva que yo tenía de él, creo que me gusta- finalizó Risa un poco tímida.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste?- Misaki no midió la dureza de sus palabras.

-Bueno ¿No te parece raro que después de eso volteara justo cuando voy pasando?- Risa le guió un ojo.

Realmente no entendía como Risa había logrado relacionar eso, no tenía sentido, si, Usui se había portado muy amable con Risa porque él era así, no tenía nada de extraordinario y no era porque hubiera hecho excepciones, Usui jamás dudaba en ayudar a alguien que lo necesitara.

Estaba molesta con lo que Risa había dicho, no debía molestarse eso lo sabía, sin embargo Risa no sabía nada de él ¿Cómo podía concluir algo así?

-¿Así que te gusta?- dijo Misaki con tristeza en su voz.

-Si ¿a ti también te gusta Misaki?- preguntó francamente Risa.

-¿¡Qué!? Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo podía gustarme alguien como él?-Misaki se puso a la defensiva al instante.

-Eso es un gran alivio, no me hubiera gustado que fuese así, sería difícil, debo confesar que tenía miedo que dijeras que si, la forma en que me hablaste de él, el otro día me hizo pensar, bueno no, es como si lo conocieras ya. Misaki ¿Tú y Usui ya se conocían?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? No hay manera de que eso haya sucedido.

-Lo pregunto porque eso parece y así fuera estaría en desventaja- se quedó callada unos instantes –pero ¿Estás segura que no te gusta?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ni aunque fuese el último hombre sobre la tierra-Misaki intentó mostrarse decidida.

-Perfecto, haré lo posible por hablarte.

Dijo Risa mientras seguía caminando, se detuvo cuando no sintió a Misaki caminar a su lado.

-Misaki ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Risa.

-Nada, simplemente recordé que debo hacer una tarea, lo siento. Te veo luego.

Y diciendo eso Misaki se alejó corriendo, estaba triste y enojada, Risa se había vuelto su amiga y le había agarrado cariño ¿Cómo podía pensar tan egoístamente? Se había vuelto una persona que solo le importaba Usui, no quería volverse a aquella persona que lastimara a sus amigos por él.

Sino quería ser atrapada tenía que disimular.

La aplicación de exámenes había terminado, esta vez Misaki y Risa habían estado estudiando juntas, Misaki confiaba en que Risa sacaría un buen puntaje, ella haría lo mismo.

Hoy daban los resultados de los exámenes como el de las votaciones y Misaki estaba nerviosa por ambas. No había hablado con Risa, lo había estado evitando inconscientemente. No tenía razones para hacerlo pero el solo pensar que le gustara Usui la ponía mal.

-Misaki ¿Estás bien?- la miró Shizuko.

-Eh…si, sólo estoy algo cansada- mintió Misaki.

-Es por lo de las votaciones y el estudio ¿Verdad? Te dijimos que terminarías cansada.

-Pero ya se terminó- sonrió pesadamente- tienen razón, no puedo involucrarme tanto.

Shizuko y Sakura se miraron culpables por un instante, podían ver como a Misaki le dolió decir eso.

-Oye, si tanto te gusta esto, deberías hacerlo, claro si ella gana va a necesitar ayuda- a Shizuko le costó trabajo decir esto.

-Shizuko…-susurró Misaki.

-Hemos visto que es importante para ti, yo por mi parte cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Chicas…gracias-Misaki sonrió agradecida.

Sin saberlo, sólo comenzaban las complicaciones para Misaki, la hora del receso llegó y eso significaba que se conocerían los resultados, primero todos irían seguramente a ver lo de los exámenes y luego serían convocados al patio donde se diría quien ganó las votaciones. Había visto como se había esforzado Risa pero en el fondo, quería ser ella quien permaneciera al lado del nombre de Usui.

Ella y sus amigas estaban esperando a que el número de estudiantes que yacían contemplando los resultados se redujera, Misaki estaba nerviosa, una vez más sus sentimientos la traicionaban, sus ojos buscaban a un chico de ojos verdes, sabía que no vendría pero aún así quería verlo.

-Debimos haber llegado antes- se quejaba Sakura.

-No hubiera servido de nada, incluso hubiera estado peor- comentó Shizuko..

misaki sintió como alguien le tocaba la espalda, era Risa quien sonreía, saludó a Sakura y a Shizuko y les hizo compañía hasta que la masa de alumnos disminuyó.

-Estoy nerviosa…-confesó temerosa Risa.

-No te preocupes, te irá bien- trató de tranquilizarla Misaki.

Shizuko y Sakura se acercaron, estaban en el lugar siete y once respectivamente, Risa se acercó y se heló al instante cuando se vio en el número tres, su sonrisa fue natural, se llevó a ambas manos a la boca y comenzó a saltar feliz.

-¡Misaki! Estoy en el tercer lugar- dijo mientras la abrazaba –y todo gracias a ti, de verdad te estoy muy agradecida.

-No para nada, fue tu esfuerzo- Misaki se separó de ella y caminó hacia las listas, su nombre nuevamente aparecía en el segundo lugar, siendo otra vez Usui quien ocupara el primer puesto.

-¡Es increíble!- dijo Risa maravillada – en ambas evaluaciones Usui se ha mantenido primero.

Sakura y Shizuko miraron a Misaki quien estaba cabizbaja.

-¡Estúpido Usui"- gritó mientras daba un leve golpe a la pared.

Sinitó que alguien la jalaba de la manga de su uniforme levemente, volteó a ver a Risa quien con la mirada le dio a entender que viera detrás de ella.

Misaki giró la cabeza lentamente hasta encontrarse con la razón por la cual Risa lucía tan preocupada, el corazón se le aceleró cuando vio esos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente, en ese precioso instante sólo quiso desaparecer. Se puso totalmente roja y balbuceó un par de cosas sin sentido. Sentía la mirada del rubio en ella, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Me voy…tengo que…Shizuko, Sakura, las veo después- y Misaki salió corriendo.

-Siempre tiene que pasarle a ella- dijo Sakura.

-Ho..hola, soy Azuma Risa- sonrió mirando a Usui.

Él ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la chica de cabellos negros que corría como si de eso dependiera su vida. Y dejando a Azuma sin respuesta se acercó a ver de nueva cuenta los resultados.

"Ayuzawa Misaki"

Misaki al ver esto, recordaba que cuando ella fue presidenta, Usui solo una vez apareció en primer lugar, después se mantuvo siempre en segundo, lo hizo por ella…

Todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en el patio, Risa junto con los otros candidatos yacían atrás del director esperando que este diera los resultados. Shizuko y Sakura buscaban a su amiga que no aparecía, Risa estaba haciendo lo mismo, la buscaba con la mirada pero cuando vio al rubio mirando a la dirección donde estaban las amigas de Misaki se sintió incómoda. Ella no quería llamar su atención pero parecía hacer todo lo contrario.

Después de unos instantes Misaki ya estaba con sus amigas esperando los resultados y si, todo era idéntico, exactamente las mismas personas con las que ella había competido, todo era tan distinto desde esta perspectiva. Sentía un poco de melancolía al no ser ella la que estuviera ahí.

-Misaki ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Sakura.

-Si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- respondió Misaki.

-Bueno, hiciste pública la estupidez de Usui-dijo Shizuko.

-Ah, sobre eso…no ha pasado nada.

-¿Te vas a disculpar?- sorprendió Sakura con esa pregunta.

-¿Disculparme?- Misaki no había pensado en eso- no, claro que no.

-Yo pienso que una disculpa estaría bien, Misaki no la conoces, no puedes afirmar que sea un estúpido.

-Pero…-

Misaki fue interrumpida debido a que el director comenzaba a decir los resultados.

-Este año es el primer año donde vemos a una chica como candidata, me alegra y espero que en un futuro las chicas comiencen a ser partícipes de las actividades escolares. Las votaciones quedaron así:

Tanaka Tatsumi con 124 votos.

Miyamoto Kou con 210 votos.

Azuma Risa con 224 votos.

Misaki sonrió, Risa estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que escuchó ¡Había ganado! El descontento de los chicos se hizo presente, la mayoría estaba sorprendido, molesto e incluso había algunos que decían que Risa era bastante linda. Misaki recordó ese momento, aún lo recordaba perfectamente. Por otra parte, las chicas estaban felices de que hubiera alguien de su mismo género que las representara.

Después de que Risa ganara las elecciones, regresó al salón donde todos la felicitaron por haber ganado, ella se acercó a Misaki y la abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, sin ti no lo había logrado- dijo Risa con voz temblorosa.

-TE lo mereces, te esforzaste mucho.

-Se que es mucho lo que te pedí y de verdad gracias pero ¿Crees que podías enseñarme sólo un poco más?- preguntó Risa.

-No hay nada más que te tenga que enseñar, lo aprenderás con el tiempo.

En realidad Misaki se moría de ganas por seguir ayudando pero temía que involucrarse tanto volviera a llamar la atención de Usui, pasar desapercibida lo que le quedaba en esa preparatoria sería lo mejor. Le sonrió a Risa y se dirigió a acompañar a Shizuko y a Sakura quienes habían bajado por algo de comer, al salir del salón se encontró con un trío de idiotas bastante conocido molestando a una chica, Risa la alcanzó y vio que Misaki se dirigía con ese grupo de allá, la chica lucia bastante asustada.

-Oigan- de repente la voz le tembló a Misaki, ella aclaró la garganta y vio como lentamente los chicos giraron a verla molestos.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Shirakawa arqueando una ceja, sus dos amigos se acercaron rodeándola.

Misaki nunca antes había titubeado, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho que le impedía decirles algo.

-Las chicas metiches como tú, no nos agradan- comentó Sarashina quien tenía una mirada bastante intimidante.

-Vete-Misaki dirigió su mirada a la chica que no dudo en hacerle caso.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- preguntó Kurosaku.

A Misaki se le anudaron las palabras en la garganta, por alguna razón no pudo decirles nada.

-Yo debería preguntar eso, soy la presidenta y sino quieren un castigo severo será mejor que se vayan- Risa se acercó.

-Como sea, nos las pagarás después- Shirakawa habló con tono amenazante.

Cuando se alejaron, Misaki soltó todo el aire que estaba conteniendo, miró a Risa agradecida.

-¿En qué pensabas Misaki? Esos tipos no son nada agradables, pero me sorprendió lo que hiciste, tengo mucho que aprender de ti ¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor, por favor.

Una vez más, Misaki se había involucrado sin querer, terminó accediento, era mejor terminar con todo esto rápido. Los días pasaron y Misaki era como una sombra para Risa. Misaki se había enseñado que debía fijarse atentamente en los uniformes de los chicos.

-¡Oye!- Risa señaló como Misaki le había enseñado a hacerlo, dramatizando la situación- debes colocarte bien la corbata, átate bien las agujetas, ¡Quítate esos aretes de la nariz!

Cada vez que Risa daba una indicación miraba detrás de ella, a unos metros estaba Misaki mostrándole ambos pulgares como señal de éxito. Misaki estaba orgullosa de ella, hbaía aprendido bastante bien, pensar que la escuela estaba siendo cuidada por ella la dejaba más tranquila.

-¿Cómo estuve?- preguntaba Risa cada vez que terminaba de hacer eso.

-Muy bien, recuerda que debes tratarlos con mano dura.

Ese mismo día, durante el receso acompaó a Risa hasta ese salón donde pasó tanto estrés, donde recibía quejas constantes y siempre llegaba a una solución, el lugar que compartió también con Usui. Cuando entró fue como si aquellos tiempos en los que ella fue presidenta regresaran. Todos los alumnos ahí dentro corriendo de un lado para otro, llevando papeles urgentes y una silla vacía justo al lado deo la ventana, Misaki recordó al rubio mirándola desafiante desde ese lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo. Cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con ella haciendo que varios papeles salieran volando. Misaki alcanzó a ver una cabellera azulada que caía directamente al suelo.

-¡Yukimura!- gritó Misaki viendo como quedó en el suelo.

El chico la volteó a ver inmediatamente sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó poniendo un gesto de terror.

-Eh…yo, te he visto, sé que estás en todo esto- señaló el salón – es por eso.

Le sonrió incómodamente y siguió a Risa.

-¿Todo bien por allá?- preguntó Risa notando el alboroto que había armado.

-Eh…si, todo perfecto-

Risa le estaba mostrando algunos papeles que los chicos le habían traído al escritorio, Risa hacía preguntas que Misaki respondía tranquilamente, trataba de explicarle claramente las dudas que ella tenía.

Risa alzó la mirada hacia la ventana que daba al pasillo e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa, Misaki notó que Risa dejó de ponerle atención así que la miró para luego desviar su vista hacía la ventana.

Ahí estaba, mirándolas inexpresivamente, parpadeando sólo cuando era necesario, de repente el tiempo se congeló, Misaki por primera vez desde que regresó le estaba sosteniendo la mirada, la electricidad comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza, sintió como sus párpados se abrían y se cerraban lentamente ¡La estaba mirando! Y en ese preciso momento todo lo demás no importaba.

Escuchó como Risa dijo felizmente su nombre, alzó un brazo para saludarlo pero el rubio ni siquiera notó ese gestó, Risa bajó la mano un poco incómoda y entonces miró a su amiga, el contacto visual que ambos estaban teniendo parecía irrompible.

El rubio se giró y caminó en dirección contraria, Risa se alejó un poco molesta de Misaki quien aún no salía de su shock, cuando se dio cuenta miró a Risa quien estaba ocupada viendo unos papeles.

-¿Necesitas algo más Risa?- le preguntó sin mirarla.

-No, gracias-

-Bueno, me voy- dijo Misaki sin pensárselo dos veces para salir del salón.

Pensó en correr tras él ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Qué ganaba haciéndolo? ¡No! ¡Eso no era lo importante! ¿Por qué él siquiera le había dado importancia? ¡Tenía que sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza! La iban a terminar destrozando.

Suspiró profundamente y tomó el camino contrario que Usui había tomado, estaba bastante tensa, fue imposible para ella poder concentrarse en las demás clases, además Risa estaba totalmente concentrada, Shizuko y Sakura prefirieron no interrogarla por lo que las últimas clases transcurrieron normalmente, exceptó porque Misaki notó que Risa la evitó al salir y ni siquiera se despidió de ella.

No quiso preguntarle nada, seguramente no quería hablarle en ese momento ,eso era todo, aunque en realidad lo único que mantenía ocupada su mente eran esos ojos verdes mirándola, se estremecía cada vez que lo recordaba.

Esa tarde fue nuevamente al trabajo, todas la recibieron como normalmente lo hacía, Misaki sabía como comportarse, llevaba prácticamente toda una vida trabajando ahí, bueno…dos, literalmente.

-Misa ¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó su jefa.

-No jefa, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Te noto bastante distraída.

-No, no es nada enserio, sólo estoy en exámenes, es todo y eso me estresa muchísimo.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo, cuando yo cursaba la escuela me pasaba igual.

-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?- preguntó la chica pelirroja de lentes.

Su jefa hizo un berrinche y olvidó el tema para salir reclamándole a esa chica, Misaki se sintió aliviada por no tener que seguir contestándole.

-¡Misa!- después de un rato su jefa la volvió a llamar.

-¿Si?- preguntó Misaki.  
>-¿Puedes ir a tirar la basura? ¡Por favor!- más que una orden sonó a súplica.<p>

-Si, claro.

Tomó las bolsas que tenía en el suelo y con ambas manos salió arrastrándolas con gran dificultad.

-Recuerdo que esto era tan fácil antes…- dijo forzando la voz.

Salió al callejón a dejar la basura, ese lugar le trajo tantos recuerdos ¿Cómo vivir en un mundo donde todo le recordaba a él? Era tan melancólico, decidió volver a entrar para seguir trabajando cuando alguien pasó detrás de ella.

-Wow..- Misaki sintió helarse, aguantó la respiración y su boca comenzó a temblarle, ese temblor comenzó a recorrerla totalmente, sintió como sus manos no podían controlar sus movimientos, tragó saliva, sentía una opresión en el pecho, y cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de voltear. Cuando por fin lo hizo vio a un muchacho rubio que estaba delante de ella mirándola como si así la hubiera visto diario.

-Es la que manipula a la presidenta…- y siguió caminando.

¿Manipular a Risa? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Y ese, era sólo el primero de los deja vú que tendría.

* * *

><p>NOTAS: Lamento haber actualizado después de tanto tiempo pero estaba en exámenes :(, ahora que ya salgo de vacaciones tendré más tiempo libre.<p>

Gracias a todas esas personas que se toman un ratito para leer, a los que me dejan reviews y a los lectores fantasma ¡Gracias!


End file.
